Caitlyn and Nathanial
by MissNata13
Summary: Pyrolyn-776's Lyric Challenge. "What's wrong?"..."Everything."
1. Chapter 1

**I have been tagged to do this Lyric Challenge. This is my first time ever doing one so I'm not sure what to expect. So here it is.**

**---**

Caitlyn and Nathanial

_78. "You don't understand everything you have done, why everything is so wrong."_

_---_

"Caitlyn and Nathanial." Mitchie sighed out. She read the loopy cursive writing on thier engagement party cake. She couldn't help but to feel alone. Her best friend has been with Shane's best friend for years now. It was no surprise that Nate and Cait would soon be eternally meshed into one holy union.

It shouldn't be a surprise to Mitchie.

Not after all she's done to help Nate out. She looked through endless catalogs for a perfect ring. She searched through the internet to suggest how Nate should propose. Heck. She even helped out picking out the perfect spot.

But after countless hours of talking on the phone and having private lunches, Mitchie fell in love. She fell in love with Nate. Every detail he explained how he will pop the question felt like it was happening to her. He would take her to her favorite park and on the bridge over the flowing river he would get on one knee and ask. Why is it that you find someone who is completely perfect and then find he's totally wrong?

It's wrong to fall for Nate but Mitchie couldn't help it.

Seeing them exchange glances and smile like idiots was not what Mitchie envisioned. She saw a perfect life with Nate.

Small wedding.  
Two kids.  
Growing old.

Caitlyn was not included but she was Nate's perfect picture.

Glowing face.  
Happy life.  
No kids.

Mitchie casually drew a frosted streak across Caitlyn's loopy name. She licked the frosting off her finger and mingled on. Nate approached her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his kind filled eyes and his worried look.

Mitchie gulped back the sweet taste of the frosting, "Everything."

---

**There you go. My first challenge. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to sort of continue this. It won't be very good, I'll tell you that but something about this made me want to 'end' it somehow. It's only going to be short snippets, but I hope that will please.**

**ENJOY!**

---

So Mitchie took it upon herself to find someone who would treat her like the woman she is. His name was Dillon. He was smart. Robust. Outgoing. Sweet. And easy to talk to. The only problem was that he could never make Mitchie laugh. She didn't know why that bothered her so much. He had so many other qualities, qualities that even Nate Grey doesn't have.

Dillon wanted a huge family. Five or Six kids. Weddings weren't his thing so anything small was preferable. And if they were lucky to grow old with each other he would treat his other half like the lady he first met.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Dillon towered over Mitchie who had her arms tight around his torso.

Mitchie shrugged, "I was thinking pizza, movie and maybe a little something afterwards."

"Can we just skip to that last part?" Dillon mischievously smirked down at Mitchie.

Mitchie bit her lip, "Are you willing to convince me?"Dillon dipped down to kiss her but Mitchie pulled away.

"Did you hear that?" She looked over to the door.

"Hear what?"

Mitchie stumbled out of his embrace and curiously looked over to the door.

"Someone is here." Mitchie insisted. She ran over to the closet to grab a sweater to pull on.

"Mitch, babe there's no-"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Mitchie rushed over to the door to find Nate alone. Nate looked over Mitchie shoulder before he locked eyes with her.

"Hey Mitchie. Caitlyn told me to come by and give you this." Nate handed out a brilliant pink invitation. A bridal shower.

Dillon stood close by Mitchie reading the invitation as she opened it. Nate's eyes flickered up to the tall man that Mitchie was with. For the first time, he had forgotten about Caitlyn. He felt a bit odd at this moment. Something inside Nate hoped that the man Mitchie was with was her friend.

"It's this weekend?" Mitchie blurted out, "I can't make it."

"Why?" Nate asked.

Mitchie looked up at Dillon and shyly avoided Nate's gaze.

"I'm going to meet Dillon's family." Mitchie said softly.

Nate frowned, "Who's Dillon?"Mitchie looked at the two men that were staring each other down.

"Oh sorry for being rude. Dillon this is Nate, my best friend's fiancé. Nate this is Dillon, my boyfriend." Mitchie introduced.

Nate and Dillon politely shook hands. The moment Nate pulled his hand away, Dillon draped his arm on Mitchie's shoulder.

"I'll call Cait and explain." Mitchie nodded. Nate mirrored her motion, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise." Mitchie smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Nate." Dillon piped in.

Nate forced a weak smile and walked to his RangeRover and left.

Mitchie and Dillon lingered on their front porch as they watch Nate pull away from the drive way.

"He's getting married?" Dillon questioned.

"Next month." Mitchie frowned, "Do you want to come along? I'm not much of a wedding person."

Dillon nodded, "Neither am I."

---

**REVIEW?**


End file.
